Samurai Jack: Jack Teams with a Bounty Hunter
by TheTexasPowerhouse
Summary: An archaeological hunter, with a new-found weapon of power, teams up with Jack to correct a mistake from Jack's past.
_**Samurai Jack:**_

 _ **Jack teams with a Bounty Hunter**_

 **Based on the character and T.V. Show created by**

 **Genndy Tartakovsky**

 **Teleplay by**

 **TheTexasPowerhouse**

 _Fantasy Rating: T_

 **CONTENT WARNING:**

Content Includes

Violent Action Sequences

 _[The episode begins with the standard Samurai Jack opening, in which Aku retells Jack's story of how he arrived in the future.]_

 **Aku:** Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But, a foolish Samurai warrior, wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I throw open a portal in time, and flung him into the future, where my evil is raw. Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku.

 _[The standard montage, set to will. .'s "Samurai Jack" theme, continues like normal. Upon conclusion, the image fades to black.]_

 _[From below, we see a blue sky and a bright sun, along with silence. Suddenly, WHOOSH! Three hovering machines whoosh by the camera.]_

 _[From an angle that's level with the horizon and above an ocean, we see the three machines roaring by. The lead machine appears to be a hovering, sci-fi version of a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. On board that machine appears to be a human male, named Cyfair. He is dressed in a black, button-down shirt, black denim jeans, and cowboy boots. He is driving his machine like a motorcycle. The two other vehicles chasing him are also hovering motorcycles, except their appearances are more evil in nature. They sport concrete-based spikes, and fiery flames out of their tailpipes as distinctive features. Aboard these evil hogs are two nasty-looking pigs, looking to catch Cyfair for ransom, so it appears.]_

 _[The camera appears in front of Cyfair as he continues blazing over the ocean. The two evil hogs keep chase.]_

 _[From behind Cyfair's shoulder, we see him look behind at the predators.]_

 _[We see three angles wipe up one at a time. The first we see on the left third of the screen is a close-up of the evil hog, snarling. The second, on the right third of the screen, is a close-up of the hog's snot-filled snout, as it snorts. The third, in the middle third of the screen, is a close-up of Cyfair, turning his head back to his front and gagging at the nasty sight.]_

 _[The screen goes full to Cyfair's back, who seems to be inducing vomit, but we cannot tell due to him hiding his face.]_

 _[The two hogs are seen laughing in a snorting manner.]_

 _[Suddenly, Cyfair QUICKLY turns towards his chasers with a 96-shot revolver gun in his right hand, and quickly fires the automatic bullet-shooting weapon.]_

 _[Several of the weapon's projectiles hit one of the hogs and it blows up, sending the other hog screeching away into the distance.]_

 _[The camera goes back to Cyfair as he faces forward again, holstering his weapon. He burps softly.]_

 **Cyfair:** _(burps)_ Whew! That's the last time I eat ham for lunch.

 _[From behind, we see Cyfair speeding along the ocean and towards land.]_

 _[The image fades to night time. We see in a bad part of a small city a bar joint named, "The Ictus". We also see Cyfair's motorcycle parked in front of it. It seems like nothing serious or sinister is happening, due to the quiet surroundings.]_

 _[Inside the Ictus, we see a bar that is worn-down with the wear and tear of age. We see that the bar is half-full of customers of various species. We see only two loners in cloaks at the bar and Cyfair, now wearing his black cowboy hat with his previous outfit enjoying refreshment, sitting next to the two loners. We see a suave tiger in a booth wooing a Siamese beauty. We see several other different groups enjoying their time.]_

 _[At the bar, we see Cyfair keeping his head down while everyone else is enjoying themselves. The bartender approaches the counter and starts wiping it down. Cyfair takes a drink from his cup. The bartender notices Cyfair's cup is almost empty.]_

 **Bartender:** More Ginger Ale?

 _[Cyfair flips a coin to the barkeeper.]_

 **Cyfair:** Much obliged.

 _[The bartender takes Cyfair's cup and places it under the counter. We then hear carbonated water rush out of a faucet from below, then stop. The bartender returns the full cup of Ginger Ale to the counter for Cyfair. Before the bartender can leave, Cyfair gets his attention.]_

 **Cyfair:** Sir, hang on. I need some information. Can you help?

 _[The bartender looks a bit skeptical.]_

 **Bartender:** I guess that would depend on what you need to know.

 _[The camera goes to Cyfair's face.]_

 **Cyfair:** How about…

 _[Cyfair raises his head so he can make direct eye contact with the bartender.]_

 **Cyfair:** The Wristband of Ares?

 _[The two loners look at Cyfair's direction.]_

 _[The bartender's eyes are initially opened at the question, but acts casually.]_

 **Bartender:** ( _nervously)_ Oh, heh. That old wives tale? Heh. That old thing is nothing but –

 _[Suddenly, Cyfair yanks the bartender up close and speaks softly, but with focused intensity.]_

 **Cyfair:** _(softly)_ Stop the lies! NOW!

 **Bartender:** _(softly)_ Wha-?! You have some nerve, walking in here out of the blue, asking about such a powerful—

 **Cyfair:** _(softly)_ No! YOU are stupid enough to prolong this conversation by making up pathetic lies just so you can save your hide from Aku's drones right there next to us.

 _[We hear a dramatic chord along with the bartender's gasp.]_

 _[Suddenly, the cloaked loners reveal themselves to be mechanical drones for Aku. But before they are able to attack, we hear two BLAMS from Cyfair's vicinity. This stops the drones. Suddenly, the drones singe up, spark, fall down and shatter.]_

 _[From the angle of the debris, we see Cyfair had his smoking weapon aimed right at the drones. He shot them both down.]_

 _[Back at the counter, Cyfair places his weapon in his belt holster. Suddenly, Cyfair pulls the bartender from behind the counter and throws his onto the counter, sending the loners' refreshments crashing to the ground. Not a lot of customers take notice.]_

 _[Even more panicked, the bartender is whimpering in fear. Cyfair approaches his face with an even more intense look.]_

 **Cyfair:** _(softly)_ Tell me where the Wristband is, or I'll give you a headache that'll last for several weeks.

 _[The panicked bartender gives into Cyfair's demands.]_

 **Bartender:** _(softly)_ Okay, okay! First, go west for two hundred, sixty-seven miles to the town of Inderment. From there, ride the highway north for about one hundred, eighty-six miles. You will hit the seventeenth bronze shrine of Aku. Take twenty-two paces east of that statue and dig about ten feet deep. It's there.

 _[Cyfair looks deep into the bartender's eyes.]_

 _[A close-up of the bartender's eyes shows light tears and fear.]_

 _[Cyfair blinks his eyes.]_

 _[Cyfair pulls two more currency coins out of his pocket.]_

 _[Cyfair places the two coins into the bartender's front pocket and runs out.]_

 **Cyfair:** Sorry about the mess.

 _[Cyfair kicks the start-pedal on his motorcycle, and the engine fires up with a loud ROAR!]_

 _[Cyfair's motorcycle rides off into the twilight.]_

 _[The image fades to morning as we see Cyfair on his motorcycle, still riding fast on a country road.]_

 _[We see a close up of Cyfair's face. The camera zooms in on his forehead.]_

 _[FLASH! We see a flashback into Cyfair's past. He's in a college library where he and several classmates are receiving instruction from a professor. Cyfair, well-groomed, is dressed in a button-down green-plaid shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes. Cyfair is taking notes as the professor speaks.]_

 **Professor:** A powerful weapon, the Wristband of Ares…

 _[We see the professor showing the class an old image of a golden wristband with three red jewels encrusted on it on the projection screen. One red jewel is in the center of the design with the other two, smaller than the center, flanking left and right.]_

 **Professor:** …was used by Grent the Flamboyant to fight off the armies of Mantillo. As the story goes, Grent used the Wristband to empower his sword, mace, and other weapons with the power of fire to defeat his enemies.

 _[The class, including Cyfair, is in awe of this information.]_

 **Professor:** When Grent used his sword, he could power through boulders, steel walls, and any other material that you can burn, as well as turning water into vapor. With the mace, he could throw a fireball at his enemies, destroying many soldiers with one mighty blast. He could even burn his opponents to a crisp with it.

 _[The class is in an even more amazed awe, including Cyfair.]_

 _[A young, female student raises her hand.]_

 **Professor:** Yes, ma'am?

 **Female Student:** Did Grent the Flamboyant keep the wristband?

 _[The professor answers her question in full.]_

 **Professor:** Well, according to his diary, Grent disposed of the Wristband after the war's conclusion. He buried it where only he and a few of his closest friends knew. And as far as we know, it has yet to be recovered.

 _[The classroom reacts in awe, including Cyfair.]_

 _[FLASH! Cyfair smiles confidently as he rides on.]_

 _[In the broad daylight, Cyfair rides into a town. The city limit sign on the road says, "Inderment".]_

 _[The image fades to another road in the middle of the western frontier. Cyfair blazes right past the still camera.]_

 _[We see a close-up of Cyfair's confident face as he rides on. He starts looking around. Off to his right he sees something. He puts on the brakes.]_

 _[The hovering motorcycle still makes tire-squealing sounds as it stops, even though it's hovering above the ground.]_

 _[Cyfair, with some dust still kicked up around him, sees what's in front of him, which is behind the camera. Cyfair kills the engine and dismounts the motorcycle. He walks in front of the cycle and identifies what's in front of him.]_

 **Cyfair:** Number seventeen.

 _[The camera gets a close-up shot of the seventeenth bronze statue of Aku. Aku's wretched likeness is enshrined in bronze. The camera zooms out to reveal the statue is about twenty feet tall, hence why Cyfair was looking up at it the whole time.]_

 **Cyfair:** Good thing I didn't bring my camera. It probably would've destroyed itself.

 _[Later on, we see that a hole has been dug about twenty-two paces away from the Aku statue. We hear digging sounds from within the hole along with Cyfair grunting as he is digging.]_

 **Cyfair:** _(grunting)_ Where is it? I should've seen it by-

 _[CLUNK! We hear a shovel hitting a hard surface within the hole. We hear Cyfair gasp. Suddenly, the shovel is thrown from the hole and towards Aku's statue. With a DING sound, the shovel's digging end lands in the statue's middle back-side. We hear patting sounds within the hole, followed by a creaking sound. Cyfair gasps even harder and bursts with excitement.]_

 **Cyfair:** YES! GOT IT!

 _[Cyfair, excited and a little dirty, jumps out of the hole, holding the Wristband of Ares, but not wearing it.]_

 **Cyfair:** Now, to find the right buyer. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh.

 _[Cyfair admires the treasure for a moment, and then starts proceeding back to the motorcycle. The shovel that was stuck in the statue falls to the ground. Cyfair notices this and picks up his tool. As Cyfair continues to the motorcycle, he speaks as he taps the statue in a way of thanks.]_

 **Cyfair:** Thanks, dude.

 _[The image fades to the later afternoon, where Cyfair is riding along the road, still smiling.]_

 _[From his point of view, we see the road turns to the right. Cyfair follows the road around, and as the motorcycle turns, we hear a soft tire-squealing sound. After making the corner, we see a town up ahead, populated by Aku's beetle drones.]_

 _[A close-up of Cyfair sees him gasping in horror. He slams the brakes.]_

 _[The hovering motorcycle still makes tire-squealing sounds as it stops, even though it's hovering above the ground.]_

 _[From above, we see Cyfair has made it back to Inderment, but the camera quickly zooms out to reveal that the town is infested with an army of Aku's beetle drones. Dramatic music starts as the camera zooms out for the revelation.]_

 _[A panning left shot from behind Cyfair sizes up Cyfair and the army in front of him.]_

 _[We see a slow panning right close-up of a beetle drone head and its many infractions reflect Cyfair's head.]_

 _[In Cyfair's eye, we see him staring, with slight fear, at the beetle drones, the huge task ahead of him.]_

 _[We see a shot of a beetle drone's blade wielding right-side arm. Cyfair is seen in the background, slightly blurry.]_

 _[We see a close-up of a beetle drone head.]_

 _[We see the rear side of Cyfair and the camera is focusing on his 96-shor revolver resting in the belt holster. Two detachable clips for the weapon are seen on the belt. The beetle drones are seen in the background, blurry.]_

 _[We see a close-up of Cyfair's eyes. His eyes look left and right with caution.]_

 _[We see Cyfair's right hand SLOWLY making its way into his pants pocket. It rests in there.]_

 _[Cyfair is shown standing casually in front of his motorcycle, right hand still in his pocket. He speaks to the drones.]_

 **Cyfair:** Hey, bugs. Is there a problem?

 _[The camera goes to the beetle drones. They stand still as one, through its synthesized voice emitter, delivers a message.]_

 **Beetle-drone:** Bounty hunter, you have stolen the Wristband of Ares from the seventeenth statue of Aku.

 _[We see a close-up of Cyfair's care-free eyes.]_

 **Cyfair:** Aw, and I thought I just took it while his back was turned.

 _[The camera pans across a beetle drones head.]_

 **Beetle-drone:** You have also assisted in the creation of sixteen rebel groups that oppose the will and deeds of the Deliverer of Darkness, the Shogun of Sorrow, the Master of planet Earth, Aku. The penalty for your involvement is your termination.

 _[The camera quickly zooms in on Cyfair's eyes when they go from bored to surprise. He inquires with anticipation.]_

 **Cyfair:** I'm not surprised. But before you try to kill me, let me ask you something. Am I to understand that you have delivered the same punishment to these so-called, "rebel groups"?

 _[We see a still image of the beetle drone.]_

 **Beetle-drone:** Nine of the sixteen rebel groups have been destroyed, and-

 _[BLAM! A gunshot rings out, followed by the beetle-drone sparking up and exploding in fire.]_

 _[We see Cyfair's 96-shot revolver glowing a soft orange glow, with smoke leaving the barrel. On Cyfair's wrist, we see the Wristband of Ares. The three gems are glowing. After a brief moment, the camera goes instantly over to Cyfair's face. He is infuriated.]_

 **Cyfair:** _(angry)_ WHO WANTS SOME?!

 _[Fast battle music starts up as the beetle-bot army runs toward Cyfair.]_

 _[Cyfair uses his left hand to pull out his second 96-shot revolver, also glowing a soft orange, and starts blasting shots at the army.]_

 _[There is silence in a part of a forest. Samurai Jack, in his gee and his sword in the holster, is walking along the forest.]_

 _[A close-up of Jack's face shows that, as of the moment, he is at peace with the surroundings. But then, in the distance, Jack hears gunshots ringing out. This gets his attention.]_

 _[Battle music starts up again. The top half of the screens opens first, showing Cyfair on his motorcycle riding past the camera from right to left, firing five shots. Then, the bottom half of the screen, we see eight beetle drones. The first gunshot blows up one drone, the next gunshot gets one drone and the shock wave from the explosion gets another close-by, the third gunshot blows up one drone, the fourth gunshot blows up one drone with the shock wave getting two more, and the fifth gunshot gets the last remaining drone to blow up.]_

 _[The left half of the screen shows the end of the barrels of Cyfair's guns as they fire many shots. After a moment, the left screen continues to show the same while the right half of the screen opens and the camera shows many beetle drones getting blown up as the camera pans past them at a moderate speed.]_

 _[The top half of the screen shows a close-up of Cyfair's intense face as the gunshot lights reflect off of his eyes. As it's going, the bottom half of the screen opens and shows a close-up of a beetle drones head as the light of the explosions going on around him start faint then quickly get brighter and brighter, until it is engulfed in flames with an explosion sound.]_

 _[The camera shows Cyfair riding on his motorcycle, firing his guns at something behind him.]_

 _[The camera shows the beetle drone army racing towards Cyfair, with a few of them blowing up from his gunfire.]_

 _[From above, we see Cyfair heading towards a cavern of rock, with the beetle drone army following. We hear four gunshots and see five explosions from within the army as they run towards Cyfair.]_

 _[A planted angle sees Cyfair blazing past the camera, still firing at the ensuing army. The beetle drones quickly give chase, even though three more bots explode as they pursue Cyfair.]_

 _[We see a close-up of Cyfair firing his weapon. Then he stops firing, and he looks up.]_

 _[From a moving shot below, we see the towering walls of the rock cavern getting taller as Cyfair rolls on.]_

 _[From the front of the motorcycle, we see Cyfair looking forward. He gasps.]_

 _[From his angle, we see the fast approaching wall of the cavern.]_

 _[We see Cyfair's hand grabbing a handle on the motorcycle. This starts a squealing noise.]_

 _[We see Cyfair's right foot press the brake pedal on the motorcycle, which makes the squealing louder.]_

 _[From in front of the motorcycle, we see Cyfair pulling his body to his right, in an effort to stop his vehicle.]_

 _[From above, we see Cyfair and his motorcycle turn its left side towards the wall as it tries to stop itself before the wall.]_

 _[A closer angle from above shows that the motorcycle is slowing down as it approaches the wall.]_

 _[From behind, we see the motorcycle bump softly into the rock wall of the rock cavern. The bump stops the music. Cyfair, realizing he spared his vehicle, quickly turns his attention back to the army.]_

 _[From the sunlight getting into the cavern, the beetle drone army emerges.]_

 _[A close-up of Cyfair's eyes shows his sweat, fatigue and amazement.]_

 **Cyfair:** Relentless ticks!

 _[Quickly, Cyfair dismounts his vehicle, his two revolver weapons in hand. He runs a few feet away from his vehicle, stops, and starts shooting quickly at the army.]_

 _[We see the beetle drone army approaching quickly, but most of them are getting hit by the gunshots and are being blown up in flame, and a lot more are being blown up because of the shockwaves of the initial detonations.]_

 _[Cyfair keeps firing. After several shots, the guns stop firing rounds and just make clicking sounds. Cyfair quickly realizes that he has used all of his ammo. He quickly retreats to his motorcycle.]_

 _[In the midst of the beetle drone army, we see one last explosion, and then the remaining beetle drones realize that their prey is within their grasp and start standing on their hind feet.]_

 _[Cyfair reaches his vehicle, opens the cargo areas on the back, and reaches in. After a brief rummaging moment, Cyfair pulls out two machetes. We see the blades glowing a soft orange.]_

 _[The beetle drone army, about 60 remaining and all on their hind legs, approach the area and stop.]_

 _[We see a close-up of the beetle drones. One of them talks.]_

 **Beetle drone:** This is your last warning. Surrender yourself to Aku, or you will-

 _[SLICE! The camera looks down and shows that one of the machetes, still glowing orange, has been thrust into the belly of the talking beetle drone. The edges around the area it pierced start to catch fire. Then, the machine starts to spark, sizzle, and finally explode in flame. The machete is thrust away from the body in the explosion.]_

 _[The machete lands about two feet from Cyfair. It loses its orange glow.]_

 _[The beetle drones take a step back from the fiery explosion.]_

 _[Cyfair smiles with confidence.]_

 **Cyfair:** What do you know? Squish-kabobs!

 _[Cyfair bends over to pick up his machete, but he stops briefly when he hears a whooshing sound accompanied by a shadow from something overhead.]_

 _[The camera shows Cyfair confused.]_

 **Cyfair:** What th-?

 _[We suddenly hear quick, rapid sounds of a sword slashing through metal. Cyfair looks ahead, and smiles relief.]_

 _[From above we see Cyfair picking up his machete. The orange glow returns.]_

 _[Sword slicing sounds continue. Cyfair stands up tall, still in relief at the sight of what is happening.]_

 **Cyfair:** Well, find me a pot of gold and call me lucky.

 _[From behind the camera, we hear more sword slicing, along with robots crashing. After a moment, the sword slashing stops, followed by the sound of a sword returning to its holster.]_

 _[Heroic music starts. Through the gleaming sun, we see the shadow figure of Samurai Jack, his gee still well intact.]_

 _[We see Cyfair smiling in relief, his glowing machetes in hand.]_

 _[From the gleaming sun, we hear Jack surveying the carnage in front of him. The music concludes. After a moment, Jack turns towards Cyfair. Jack's eyes open in mild shock and slight confusion.]_

 **Jack:** Why did you fight them?

 **Cyfair:** Uh, can I say 'thank you', first? Samurai Jack?

 _[Jack is confused by the rebuttal.]_

 **Jack:** I'm deeply confused. I can tell you are a bounty hunter, in yet you are thanking me.

 **Cyfair:** What makes you think I'm a bounty hunter?

 **Jack:** The knives in your hands. I've seen many bounty hunters with them.

 **Cyfair:** Well, yeah. They are handy for taking down some prey.

 _[Jack's eyes open again.]_

 _[We see a close-up of Cyfair's glowing machetes.]_

 _[Jack seems still confused.]_

 **Jack:** How?

 _[Cyfair speaks frankly, open-book.]_

 **Cyfair:** You want to know why I am not trying to take you down. Why my machetes glow like candles? Why I was fighting Aku's drones when he's offering seventeen googolplex for you hide?

 _[Jack is intrigued, but still feels uneasy.]_

 **Cyfair:** Jack, my true interests are beyond material wealth.

 _[Jack's hands are seen slowly moving to his sword, but is stopped by Cyfair's voice.]_

 **Cyfair:** Also, my morals are as strong as my archaeological passion. Wait right there, will ya?

 _[We see Cyfair going to his motorcycle.]_

 _[Jack, still bewildered by confusion, relaxes his hands from his sword.]_

 _[Cyfair opens a saddle compartment of his motorcycle. He takes two machete shields, and stows his machetes inside them. As the weapons go into the shields, they lose their orange glow. Cyfair takes his two 96-shot revolvers and places them inside the saddle compartments along with the machetes. He shuts the saddle compartments and locks them with his keys.]_

 _[Cyfair turns toward Jack and opens his jacket, showing he is clean of all weapons and devices.]_

 _[Jack is still confused.]_

 _[From his motorcycle, Cyfair casually tosses his keychain in Jack's direction.]_

 _[We see the keys landing on the ground at Jack's feet. Jack is even more confused.]_

 **Cyfair:** Those keys are the only way I can get back to my weapons and ride my hog.

 **Jack:** You're behaving as if you're surrendering to a king.

 **Cyfair:** I'd like to think of it as a way to say, "I need your help."

 **Jack:** My help?

 **Cyfair:** My great-uncle is in trouble. He was forced to pay this band of gangsters an unreasonable wage for his home. When he couldn't afford them, a strange young man in a white-gown and sandals used a disguise to save my uncle from further debt and a date with destruction.

 _[Jack eyes go wide. He is familiar with the story.]_

 **Jack:** Who is this man? Your uncle?

 _[Cyfair pulls out a hologram-generating device from his pants pocket, and clicks a button on it. The device generates a hologram of the old-bearded man from Samurai Jack Episode XII, the one who owns a lot of pets.]_

 _[Jack is stunned. He recognizes the face.]_

 **Cyfair:** My great-uncle Albert is alive and well, but I am afraid the burden of keeping him in my home has become a bit unbearable. Plus, all of his pets make it real hard for my nose to work. My uncle cannot afford his own place because the gangsters took his entire retirement pension. I want to get it back!

 _[Jack thinks that Cyfair might know the rest of the story, but he needs confirmation.]_

 **Jack:** I have to be certain of this. Who is this gang?

 **Cyfair:** You should know.

 _[Cyfair clicks on the holographic device, and with a thunderous BOOM! From a drum, it shows a picture of the gang consisting of the Gang Leader, Stitches, Mr. Shine, Mr. Pebbles, & Knuckles, all from Episode XII.]_

 _[Jack's eyes go wide in sudden confirmation, then closes them in meditation.]_

 _[Cyfair is still not done in delivering the news.]_

 **Cyfair:** Jack, you also need to know that they have the Jewel of Neptune!

 _[BOOM! We hear a loud drum thud along with Jack's eyes opened wide in shock, shown on the top half of the screen. With another BOOM! and a clicking sound, the bottom half of the screen shows Cyfair's holographic projector showing the blue diamond, the Jewel of Neptune, as seen in Episode XII.]_

 **Cyfair:** When I heard that the gangster team was able to attain this priceless artifact on the very same day that Aku left that region of the world, I knew that it was no coincidence.

 _[The screen shows two angles on the left and right side of the screen. On the left, we see Jack from behind, looking across the way to Cyfair, still holding the projector. On the right side of the screen, we see a close-up shot of Cyfair's right eye. Cyfair continues.]_

 **Cyfair:** Like everyone else, we found Aku's running off to be deeply troubling. Only someone of tremendous power and skill could rattle the ultimate evil to the very core like that. I dug deeper into the mystery and discovered that a mysterious, sword-bearing man left the gang shortly after Aku left that city.

 _[The screen shows two different angles, one in the top right corner, the other in the bottom left. The insert on top-right shows Jack's sword, with Jack's hands at ease. The insert on the bottom left shows Cyfair's head from above, his hat hiding his face.]_

 **Cyfair:** I then recall a legend that I made extensive research on. A legend about a Samurai warrior who was a breath away from destroying the demon Aku, but was thrown into an abyss, or something, never to be heard from again. Man, you would not believe how many underground rebel groups have told me that one. All of them wanted to know why Aku trembled at the mere thought of a sword mystic.

 _[The screen goes to a widescreen insert on Cyfair's eyes.]_

 **Cyfair:** That's when it hit me. "Trembled."

 _[The full screen goes to Jack's sword, and slowly zooms in on it as Cyfair talks.]_

 **Cyfair:** I understand evil enough to know that the only thing it fears is its own demise, no matter how it may come. I knew that sword was special. I mean, really…trembling at a little butter knife? C'mon!

 _[The screen shows Cyfair's face, taking up the top half of the screen.]_

 **Cyfair:** Jack, there is no mistaking it.

 _[The top half image of Cyfair stays, but the bottom half reveals Jack's face. Jack is listening intently.]_

 **Cyfair:** YOU are the one who was destined to destroy the ultimate evil and restore peace on earth. I can only imagine the moral complexes you had while working with those gangsters to get to Aku. However, I think what I have to share to you will make it easier for you to help me.

 _[The camera goes full on Cyfair's right eye.]_

 **Cyfair:** Jack, the gangsters have charged so much money for water that the townspeople are penniless, hopeless, and without water.

 _[BOOM! The camera goes full on Jack's bewildered wide-open eyes. After a second, Jack's eyes close in pain.]_

 **Cyfair:** And with the Jewel in their possession, no one else can dictate the fair distribution of clean water for anyone in the city, let alone the world.

 _[We see Cyfair showing his holographic projector towards Jack. But before he can activate it, Jack puts his hand on the projector, preventing Cyfair from activating it.]_

 **Jack:** No!

 _[The screen shows Jack's eyes on the left side of the screen, and Cyfair's hopeful eyes are on the right side of the screen.]_

 **Jack:** I don't wish to see. Your word is good enough.

 _[The camera goes full on Jack's face.]_

 **Jack:** How can I help you?

 _[Heroic music with a slight metal flare starts as Cyfair smiles in relief. From behind his suit, Cyfair reveals a schematic roll of a tall building.]_

 _[On the ground, Cyfair spreads out the schematic flat. Cyfair and Jack kneel to the ground to look at the schematic.]_

 **Cyfair:** The gangsters keep the Jewel of Neptune inside a security safe in their headquarters, along with their vast fortune. It's not easy to get in but—

 _[From an elevated angle above the rock cavern, we see Cyfair and Jack still kneeling around the schematic. Cyfair continues as the music embellishes. As it does, the camera gently zooms back and Cyfair's dialogue becomes less audible. Shortly after Cyfair's dialogue cannot be heard anymore, the music resolves and the image goes black.]_

 **Cyfair:** I think that if we climb up the south wall to the thirtieth floor, and enter at the fourth window from the west, we should be near a hall with easy access to the gangster's personal quarters. The access cards to the safes should be in that room. We will deactivate the security detectors before we even enter the buildings. There is a power box to the defenses on the east -

 _ **[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**_

 _[The camera instantly shows a sky view of a run-down, poor-like city. This is the city of the gangsters' home.]_

 _[The camera shows a street within this city, populated by run-down buildings, a stray cat looking for food, and plenty of litter on the sidewalks and the streets. No traffic is present.]_

 _[On the sidewalk, a rat is seen emerging cautiously from a hole in a building wall. It looks around, sniffing something. The rat sees something that gets its attention.]_

 _[We see a crumb of bread in the street.]_

 _[The rat sprints out of the wall towards the crumb of food. Suddenly, a loud HISS from a nearby cat sends it SPRINTING back for its hole in the building. Just as the rat disappears into its hole, a cat swiftly emerges from the sidewalk, growling as it tries to pry its claws into the hole to no avail. Desperate, the cat looks around and sees a bigger hole in a boarded-up door to the building. The cat rushes over to the hole and manages to squeeze itself in. From within the building we hear the cat SCREECHING along with MANY rats squealing. Suddenly, we hear moderately loud crashing sounds from within the building with even more cat screeching, followed by a soft puff of dark dust emerging from the door hole.]_

 _[A soft dramatic chords slowly starts building. We see the same city from a faraway distance. The camera zooms out gently and eventually finds Cyfair and Jack on Cyfair's bike, looking straight at the city. The chord builds up to a suspenseful volume, then…]_

 _[All sounds silence as the full screen shows Cyfair looking on with determination, and Jack right behind him, shaking and slightly sweaty. Cyfair notices Jack's condition.]_

 **Cyfair:** Hey, are you alright?

 _[Jack realizes his own condition and regains control.]_

 **Jack:** Oh, um…I'm fine. I am not used to fast-moving chariots like you are.

 **Cyfair:** Oh, right. Well, at least you didn't throw up.

 _[A small, mournful chorale is heard as a shot shows a black silhouette of Jack and Cyfair on the bike in the foreground with the city in the background in an orange-tainted backdrop.]_

 **Cyfair:** Once we are inside the city, we're going to have to move fast. The citizens are desperate for food, shelter, and water; they will do anything to gain value. Don't talk to them, and don't seek them out.

 _[The chorale hushes as a small drum cadence is heard. The screen goes black, but shows in the top-right corner the schematic of the gangster's tower.]_

 **Cyfair:** If we take control of the tower, we will be able to redistribute the funds back to the citizens, using the electric monetary transfer system that the gangsters have control of.

 _[The bottom-right corner shows a small building in the middle of the building schematic, close to the top.]_

 **Cyfair:** Once we are inside the building, we need to get to the monetary control center. Even though we will cut off the main power to the building, the monetary control center runs under its own power line buried deep within the center of the building. So, we will still be able to get the loot.

 _[The bottom-left corner reveals a USB flash-drive in Cyfair's jacket pocket.]_

 **Cyfair:** One of my friends gave me a hacking program that I will use to gain total control of the monetary system. Once I have acquired my uncle's retirement pension, I will redirect the remaining funds to the citizens' accounts. I will also be able to open the safe that has the Jewel of Neptune there.

 _[The top-left corner shows Jack's sword and Cyfair's revolvers among Jack's gee and Cyfair's attire.]_

 **Cyfair:** Whether or not the gangsters are in the building, I'm pretty sure there will be some form of an alarm system that will go off the moment we cut off the building's power. We must be ready and obliterate any form of resistance that comes our way. I WILL NOT leave the building until the people of this city get their hard-earned money back.

 _[The camera goes full on Jack and Cyfair. Cyfair is digging around his bike bags, collecting weapons and gadgets. Jack is standing by.]_

 **Cyfair:** Jack, I know I am asking a lot of you. So I am saying right now, that if-

 **Jack:** Stop.

 _[The camera goes full on Jack's focused, unflinching eyes.]_

 **Jack:** I made the mistake of trusting the criminals to return the jewel. Succeeding in our plan will be enough for me.

 _[We see Cyfair's face smiling in satisfaction.]_

 _[We see Cyfair's right-hand gun holster, where Cyfair places his 96-shot revolver.]_

 _[We see Cyfair's left-hand gun holster, where Cyfair places his other 96-shot revolver.]_

 _[We hear a clicking noise, followed by Cyfair clutching his right fist and revealing that he has slipped the Wristband of Ares on his wrist.]_

 _[Cyfair closes his bike bags and locks them, placing his keys in his pants pocket.]_

 **Cyfair:** Let's go.

 _[Jack and Cyfair start walking down the street, cautiously.]_

 _[We see Jack and Cyfair continuing down the street. Suddenly, a male citizen in poor, run-down clothing, pops out from one of the alleys, behind Cyfair and Jack. The citizen sees Cyfair's bike and gasps in greedy joy. He starts running for it.]_

 _[From in front of Jack and Cyfair, we see the citizen scrambling for the bike when Cyfair realizes something.]_

 **Cyfair:** Whoops. Forgot something.

 _[Cyfair pulls out a keychain with what looks like a small 4-button remote control on it. Cyfair pushes the third button from the top.]_

 _[We see Cyfair's motorcycle flash its turning signals with a short BEEP sound, which happens just before the greedy citizen leaps on it, only to get briefly SHOCKED by an electric security surge from the motorcycle. The citizen lays on the sidewalk pavement in stunned pain. He whines like a dog briefly.]_

 _[From above, we see an image of about 3 blocks of the city. We see Cyfair in the lead with Jack just behind him, running along the city sidewalk. The only sound we hear is Cyfair's boots and Jack's sandals hitting the pavement.]_

 _[The camera pans right along the feet of Cyfair and Jack as they continue running in the city.]_

 _[From behind, the camera stays at the feet of Cyfair in Jack. In the background, the gangster's building slowly creeps taller as Cyfair and Jack run]._

 _[From behind Cyfair's hat, we see a homeless man, dressed in worn-out, torn-up clothing, jump out from one of the buildings and plead for help.]_

 **Homeless Man:** Can you help-?

 _[Still running, Cyfair pulls out one of his revolvers and points it towards the Homeless Man, barking an order.]_

 **Cyfair:** Out of our way!

 _[The Homeless Man yelps in fear, and jumps back where he came from.]_

 _[From the side, the homeless man is shielding himself in the shadow of the building, hoping to avoid detection. Cyfair yells out to him again as he and Jack whisk by the Homeless Man's vicinity.]_

 **Cyfair:** Have your Currency Card ready!

 _[The Homeless Man raises his head in puzzlement. He looks about towards where Jack and Cyfair just ran towards.]_

 **Homeless Man:** Huh? Wha-?

 _[Jack yells at him from a distance.]_

 **Jack:** Have it ready!

 **Homeless Man:** Oh, uh….OK.

 _[Still sitting in his corner, the Homeless Man starts searching the clothes he's wearing. After a moment, he finds it in his shirt pocket and pulls it out.]_

 _[We see the Currency Card in the Homeless Man's hands. A bit worn-down, it's in the shape of a light-blue credit card, sporting a gold-yellow digital currency display, reading "00,000". There are small pieces chipped off of the top corners of the card. At the bottom left corner, there is a text that reads, "Civilian #: 19-23450-18".]_

 _[WHOOSH! The top-left quarter of the screen shows Cyfair's determined-looking right eye, bouncing up and down to show his running. WHOOSH! The top-right quarter of the screen shows Jack's strongly-focused left eye, bouncing up and down to show his running. Metallic BAM! The bottom half of the screen shows the gangster's building steadily getting closer to the camera's point-of-view, with the sidewalk whisking right under the camera's sight and the run-down city buildings whisking by on both the right and left sides of the camera.]_

 _[From a distance on the street, we see Cyfair and Jack avoid the main entrance of the gangster's building and heading towards a big black box with a pipe going into the ground.]_

 _[Cyfair stops in front of the black box. Jack approaches Cyfair and looks around, making sure they're not being followed.]_

 _[Cyfair searches within his jacket, and pulls out what looks like a small, robotic pipe cutter with two big, razor-sharp blades.]_

 _[Cyfair attaches the pipe cutter to the pipe coming out from under the black box.]_

 _[Jack looks on in slight wonder.]_

 _[Cyfair pulls out a small two-button remote, sporting a red light and a green light, from his jacket. He presses the left button, which lights up the red light with a BEEP!]_

 _[The red light on the pipe cutter activates with a BEEP! Jack observes this. Cyfair explains.]_

 **Cyfair:** We will cut power to the building's security system ONLY when we are ready to move.

 _[Cyfair runs off. Jack takes one last look at the pipe cutter, and follows Cyfair.]_

 _[On the sidewalk of the backside of the gangster's building, we see Cyfair and Jack dash around to the shadow of the building, stop, look around, and then Cyfair reaches into his jacket pocket.]_

 _[Cyfair pulls out four concave-shaped, hand-sized black objects with straps. Cyfair explains as he shows Jack.]_

 **Cyfair:** Industrial strength magnets.

 _[Cyfair hands a pair of the magnets to Jack.]_

 _[Cyfair straps his magnets to his arm where the magnet itself is in the palm of his hand, with the concave domes are in his palms and the flat parts are facing away from the hands. He explains as he does this.]_

 **Cyfair:** These are designed to attract themselves to the steel beams that hold up these buildings. They also can carry up to two hundred, fifty pounds each. This is how we will climb the building to the thirtieth floor. Just don't look down.

 _[Jack starts strapping the magnets to his hands in the same manner that Cyfair did.]_

 _[We see a close-up of a section of wall on the gangster's building. Slowly, Cyfair's left hand creeps into view from the bottom. With a soft BUMP sound, the magnet in his hand attaches itself to the wall. Suddenly, the camera zooms out to reveal that Cyfair and Jack, right below, have started climbing the gangster's building. They are about 15 stories up. The wind blows and whistles gently as they climb. They continue climbing.]_

 _[We see a side view of Jack climbing the wall, unaffected and unafraid. Every time his hand touches the wall, we hear a soft BUMP.]_

 _[We see a side view of Cyfair climbing the wall, breathing heavy but in control of his fears. Every time his hand touches the wall, we hear a soft BUMP.]_

 _[From behind Cyfair, we see a seagull crowing as it flies just behind him. But it was so sudden, it startles Cyfair, who instantly stops climbing and shrouds in fear.]_

 **Cyfair:** _(scared)_ Nnnnnuuuugghh….

 _[Cyfair breathes heavy as he hides his face, slowly regaining self-control. Jack notices this and inquires.]_

 **Jack:** You are not used to climbing?

 **Cyfair:** That's why I do most of my work on the ground.

 _[Cyfair and Jack continue their climb, the wind still whistling.]_

 _[From an angle above Cyfair and Jack, we see that they are a good distance up. The road below them is a thin line. They continue climbing.]_

 _[We see a window inserted in the building with a small one-foot ledge of granite in front of it. Cyfair approaches it from the wall. He stops right next to it.]_

 **Cyfair:** Made it!

 _[Cyfair climbs toward the window, sets his right foot on the ledge and lowers himself into it. He squats down in front of the window with the hand-magnets attached to the roof of the insert. As Jack climbs up to the side, Cyfair uses his teeth to unstrap his right hand from the magnet. The left hand stays attached to the insert roof. Cyfair pulls out the remote to the pipe cutter. Cyfair talks to Jack, still clinging to the wall.]_

 **Cyfair:** Once we cut off the power, we're going to have to move fast. Are you ready, Jack?

 **Jack:** Let's do it!

 _[Cyfair nods, and presses the right button on the pipe cutter remote, which BEEPS and makes the red light flash repeatedly.]_

 _[At the electrical box, the pipe cutter's light flashes red and BEEPS as we hear the pipe creaking. Suddenly, we see sparks flying from the cutting area. The sparks get more frequent and louder….then BOOM! The pipe cutter is sent flying as the pipe area explodes.]_

 _[The smoke from the exploded area clears out to reveal that the pipe cutter cut ALL of the wires leading to the electrical box.]_

 _[Cyfair's remote beeps again and shows a steady green light.]_

 _[Cyfair nods to Jack in confirmation.]_

 **Cyfair:** Clear!

 _[Battle music starts. With his left arm still attached to the insert roof, Cyfair uses his right foot to kick open the window with a strong KICK!]_

 _[From inside the building hallway, we see the glass flying and the window frame falling in.]_

 _[We see a close up of Cyfair's hand unstrapping his left hand.]_

 _[Cyfair jumps inside the hallway, looks around inside, then goes back to the open window.]_

 _[Jack gets inside the window insert, sets his feet down on the insert floor, squats down as he gets his hands to the roof of the insert, uses his teeth to unstrap him right arm, unstraps his left arm, and gets inside the hallway with Cyfair.]_

 _[With both men inside, Cyfair draws a revolver and Jack draws his sword.]_

 _[With his revolver in his right hand, Cyfair reaches for something in his jacket with his left hand. He pulls out what looks like a modern PDA. It shows him and a schematic of the building floor.]_

 _[In the hallway, the only light is coming from the busted-down window. We see Cyfair and Jack's shadows as they walk cautiously down the hall. Suddenly, we hear a soft beeping sound coming from the PDA.]_

 _[Cyfair points to a door on his right-had side.]_

 **Cyfair:** The keys are in there.

 _[Suddenly, Cyfair and Jack together KICK at the door. Nothing happens. Another swift KICK together, and they bust open the door.]_

 _[Weapons still drawn, they enter the gangster's lounge. This room is modestly lit by the lone window in the room. Populated by a couch, a couple of lounge chairs, ottomans, a beverage bar, several photos of the city in better days, and a closet, Cyfair and Jack look around and can see that the gangsters are not present. Cyfair searches every place in the room.]_

 **Cyfair:** Just as I thought. They're on vacation.

 **Jack:** The criminals?

 **Cyfair:** Yeah, these guys are filthy rich, they can go anywhere in this God-forsaken world. They're probably in a tropical resort or something nice like that.

 _[Jack notices Cyfair's unusual searching methods of looking under the furniture, in the beverage bar, and in the closet.]_

 **Jack:** What are you doing?

 **Cyfair:** These dirt bags will hide anything of value in the most unusual places. It could be anywhere, Jack. Search every-

 _[Cyfair stops as he sees something of interest.]_

 _[Jack notices this and looks at what he is looking at.]_

 _[They are looking at a painting of the lead gangster holding a machine gun. In the painting, the gangster is holding the gun as if he's telling the viewer to "Back away or you're history!"]_

 _[Cyfair thinks, and is very suspicious.]_

 **Cyfair:** Hey, Jack. If you were looking at this painting, would you even think about what is behind it?

 _[Jack is suspicious of the painting as well.]_

 **Jack:** No. I would imagine that the normal viewer would be too afraid to see what was hiding.

 **Cyfair:** Exactly. But, are we the normal viewer?

 **Jack:** No.

 _[Jack reaches towards the painting.]_

 _[We see Jack's hand taking hold of the painting and pulling it.]_

 _[As Jack pulls on the painting, it reveals that the painting is a door, a disguise to a vault.]_

 _[Cyfair smiles in satisfaction.]_

 **Cyfair:** Bulls-eye!

 _[Jack's face expresses puzzlement. Cyfair approaches Jack's side as Jack inquires.]_

 **Jack:** What is this?

 **Cyfair:** Have you ever heard of the Wristband of Ares?

 **Jack:** What?

 _[Cyfair digs into his jacket, pulls out the Wristband of Ares with his left hand, and slips it onto his right hand quickly, as he asks Jack for a big favor.]_

 **Cyfair:** I need to borrow your sword.

 _[Jack is even more puzzled.]_

 **Jack:** Why?

 _[Cyfair points to the safe, revealing the Wristband to Jack's sight. Jack is intrigued by the wristband as Cyfair starts explaining.]_

 **Cyfair:** These metal safes have three pins holding the door in place.

 _[The camera shows Jack on the left side, and Cyfair shows his right wrist with the Wristband as he explains.]_

 **Cyfair:** This Wristband, created by the Greek god of War, can turn any weapon held by the wearer into a fire-breathing merchant of destruction, cutting a fiery dent into ANY object.

 _[We hear a moderately soft BOOM in the battle music. Jack's expression goes to determined curiosity.]_

 _[Jack's hand pulls out his sword.]_

 _[Jack holds his sword out to Cyfair, who takes it into his right hand.]_

 _[Holding the sword, Cyfair sees the sword steadily going into a light orange, fiery glow. Cyfair smiles.]_

 _[Jack sees this and is in awe.]_

 _[Cyfair raises his hand with the fiery sword above his head, as if he's about to stab the sword into the safe.]_

 _[With a BING, followed by a soft welding-like sound, the tip of Jack's sword goes into the edge of the safe between the frame and the door. The sword goes inside a little, and then the welding sound gets louder as the sword pries a gaping hole along the door edge as it is being drug down. Mild, soft sparks gently fly from the sword as the fiery pry goes. Once the sword gets to the bottom of the door edge, Cyfair pries a little into the door, and the door opens gently, revealing various objects, including small magazines, watches, some gold coins, and several access cards.]_

 _[Cyfair smiles.]_

 **Cyfair:** Jackpot!

 _[Cyfair holds the sword by the end of the handle, the blade pointing down. It's still glowing an orange flair.]_

 _[The blade glows as Jack is seen a little cautious, and a bit hesitant to take his sword back. Cyfair puts Jack at ease.]_

 **Cyfair:** The handle won't hurt you. It's okay.

 _[Jack calms his nerve, and takes his sword. The sword's glow recedes and the weapon returns to normal. Jack is slightly amazed by what he has seen.]_

 **Jack:** Amazing.

 **Cyfair:** Thanks.

 _[Suddenly, a rapid beeping accompanied by a flashing red light emits from the safe. This gets Jack's attention.]_

 _[Cyfair gasps as he looks inside the safe, only to find that the inside of the safe has a safeguard alarm built within the inside of the door.]_

 _[Cyfair quickly grabs the five access cards from within the safe and dashes. He takes Jack with him out of the room.]_

 _[In the hallway, Cyfair and Jack are bolting down the hallway. Jack inquires as they run.]_

 **Jack:** What was tha-?

 _[Suddenly, the emergency lights come on, illuminating the entire area.]_

 **Cyfair:** Fail-safe alarm! MOVE IT!

 _[Jack and Cyfair bolt down the hall as the battle music kicks up.]_

 _[From above an open corridor in the building, we see Cyfair and Jack enter and look around.]_

 _[Cyfair and Jack look for a certain door. Suddenly, Cyfair sees what he's looking for, pointing past the camera as he shouts to Jack.]_

 **Cyfair:** Jack! The control system!

 _[Cyfair and Jack are seen rushing towards a secured door.]_

 _[Cyfair approaches the door first with the access cards in hand. Jack stays close.]_

 **Cyfair:** I'll get the door opened. Keep me covered.

 _[The top half of the screen shows Cyfair swiping a card on the door card reader, but blinks red. A bottom half shows the red blinking fail-safe alarm.]_

 _[Jack is keeping an eye on the corridor and has his hand on his sword's handle.]_

 **Cyfair:** The fail-safe alarm sent a distress signal to the local authorities in town.

 _[The top half of the screen stays on Cyfair as he tries another card, unsuccessfully. The bottom half shows a small charging army of robot cops, short in stature, and donning the stereotypical blue Police officer uniforms. They have pistols in their right-side holsters.]_

 **Cyfair:** They will send their army of little robot cops to get us!

 _[Jack keeps alert.]_

 **Jack:** Can they be shut down?!

 _[Cyfair tries a green card, and the door reader lights up green with a bell dinging sound.]_

 **Cyfair:** Not here! They are- GOT IT!

 _[Jack looks on as the door quickly opens up. The room is populated by a main computer and its accompanying closets of drivers and hard drives. Cyfair dashes in front of the computer, and pulls out the USB drive from his jacket and quickly pops it into the computer's USB port. He starts typing.]_

 _[Jack looks on, but he hears footsteps approaching from down the hall.]_

 **Jack:** They're here!

 _[Cyfair types on the computer quickly.]_

 **Cyfair:** It's gonna take a few minutes! The safe with the Jewel is down the hall to the right. I'll open the door quickly.

 _[From down the hall, the footsteps get louder.]_

 _[Jack quickly pulls out his sword and prepares for battle.]_

 _[Jack grips his sword firmly.]_

 _[Down the hall, we see the first of few police officer robots approaching. They are approaching in ranks of two. They stop as they get close to Jack.]_

 _[With their side arms drawn, the robot cops stay still as one speaks.]_

 **Robot Cop:** Halt! You are under arrest for theft, burglary, and cyber hacking. The penalty for these crimes is termination!

 _[Jack is unmoved.]_

 **Jack:** Come and get me!

 _[Battle music starts. Very swiftly, Jack places his sword back in its holster and leaps forward into the line of robot officers.]_

 _[Mid-air, Jack tucks into a ball, and turns slightly where his back appears to be facing the floor.]_

 _[Swiftly, Jack lands on his back between two lines of robot cops and, using all four of his limbs, KICKS or PUNCHES the robot officers hard.]_

 _[Because the kicks and punches are so powerful and that the robot cops are in perfectly straight lines, the robot cops who were initially hit by Jack's powerful blows, are thrust into the robot cops behind them, sending all of the robot cops flying in opposite directions.]_

 _[From the computer bay, Cyfair hears the punches and kicks and sees six robot cops fly past the doorway. Cyfair continues typing. We hear some beeping from the computer.]_

 **Cyfair:** Heh. Too easy.

 _[We see on the computer screen "Access Granted".]_

 _[Suddenly, two somewhat damaged robots crawl through the door, slowly, with their side arms drawn.]_

 **Robot Cop:** Cease and desis-

 _[Cyfair quickly draws his pistol, and shoots at the damaged robot cops. BLAM! BLAM! The two robots singe up, sparkle, and EXPLODE!]_

 _[Cyfair has to cover his eyes from the blast. When the blast and debris subsides, Cyfair holsters his weapon and continues on the computer.]_

 **Cyfair:** Talking never got anything done.

 _[SLASH! We see Jack, with his sword, take a swipe at a cop, slicing the right arm.]_

 _[SLASH! We see Jack take a swipe at a cop, slicing it right down the middle.]_

 _[SLASH! We see Jack take a swipe at a cop, slicing the torso.]_

 _[SLASH! We see Jack take a swipe at a cop, slicing the legs.]_

 _[BOOM! Several robot cops see an explosion as the impact wind whooshes right past them. Suddenly, WHOOSH! Jack runs right past the robot cops. After a moment of inactivity, we suddenly see electrical surging and twitching of the robot cops, then BOOM! The robot cops explode.]_

 _[Jack runs on, with a couple of robot cops in pursuit.]_

 _[Jack's eyes widen at seeing something.]_

 _[From Jack's perspective, we see a grey safe door with a digital lock and card scanner.]_

 _[Still running, Jack calls out to his ally.]_

 **Jack:** HUNTER?!

 _[Hearing the bellow, Cyfair, still typing on the control system computer, yells out.]_

 **Cyfair:** ALMOST THERE, JACK! HANG ON!

 _[Growing a little frustrated, Jack charges at the robot cops.]_

 _[The robot cops open fire.]_

 _[Jack leaps and bounces off the walls, dodging the bullets.]_

 _[From above, Jack leaps down on the floor, catching the robot cops all facing each other in a circle. Seeing this, Jack leaps towards the safe door as gunshots are fired, leading all the robot cops to EXPLODE in friendly fire.]_

 _[On Cyfair's computer screen, we see a diagram of the Jewel safe. Suddenly, a flashing green text box reading, "Access Granted" appears, making beeping sounds.]_

 _[Cyfair yells out to Jack.]_

 **Cyfair:** JACK, IT'S OPEN!

 _[Running down the hall, Jack hears a loud "THUD" down the way. Knowing it's the safe door, Jack runs faster on adrenaline.]_

 _[Suddenly, between the safe door and Jack, two more robot cops show up, not having side arms, but having long batons.]_

 _[Seeing the robots, Jack screeches to a halt.]_

 _[The robot cops extend their legs and arms, making them as big as a normal full-size human. With their batons drawn, the robot cops show off their moves, and coercing Jack to bring it.]_

 _[Jack, seeing the challenge, pulls out his sword, briefly gets a feel of his weapon, and points it to his opponents.]_

 _[The robot cops pause for a moment, then ONE lunges out towards Jack.]_

 _[Jack charges.]_

 _[In the middle of the hall, Jack and the robot cop engage in a fight. Jack delivers 6 attacks, to which the robot counters and delivers 4 attacks, which Jack counters.]_

 _[CLANG! The robot cops baton and Jack's sword clash and hold.]_

 _[Jack and the robot cop are holding their grip solidly. Jack's back is turned towards the other robot cop, Robot Cop 2.]_

 _[Back at the control center, Cyfair is sweating as he's typing vigorously into the system.]_

 **Cyfair:** Hang on, Jack. I'm almost-

 _[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! We see the computer screen displaying a text box reading, "Initiative Redistribution CONFIRM ?"]_

 _[Knowing he's in total control and loving it, Cyfair grins.]_

 **Cyfair:** Oh, yes!

 _[We see Cyfair's finger hit the Enter button on the computer with authority, making a beeping sound.]_

 _[We hear the systems in the center fire up and start glowing green.]_

 _[Cyfair smiles with confidence.]_

 **Cyfair:** Robin Hood has returned.

 _[A heroic fanfare starts. From the top of the gangster's building we see the tower flashing green.]_

 _[Battle music resumes. Back in the hallway, Robot Cop 1 and Jack are still holding their deadly grip with their weapons.]_

 _[Seeing an opportunity, Robot Cop 2, looking right at Jack's backside, makes his baton weapon into a sword.]_

 _[Hearing the machinery behind him, Jack looks into his sword.]_

 _[In Jack's sword reflection, he sees Robot Cop 2 running towards him.]_

 _[Jack's eyebrows get low, indicating focus.]_

 _[Suddenly, Jack breaks the grip on Robot Cop 1, jumps up and backwards, nearly avoiding Robot Cop 2. Jack lands right behind on his back behind Robot Cop 2, and with both legs, KICKS Robot Cop 2 HARD towards Robot Cop 1.]_

 _[We see the two Robot Cops collide and crash off-screen.]_

 _[Jack leaps up and runs back towards the Jewel safe.]_

 _[The Robot Cops get up and start charging after Jack.]_

 _[Jack bolts down the hall. The Robot Cops are right behind him.]_

 _[Jack arrives at the Jewel safe. He pulls down the latch and opens the door, which emits a blue shine from within.]_

 _[We see the door revealing the big sapphire, the Jewel of Neptune.]_

 _[Jack looks behind him.]_

 _[Jack sees the approaching Robot Cops.]_

 _[Jack draws his sword towards the Robot Cops.]_

 _[We see the Robot Cops steadily approaching, when suddenly, BLAM! BLAM! We hear two gunshots go off, stopping the battle music.]_

 _[Jack is stunned by the sounds.]_

 _[Suddenly, the Robot Cops start glowing orange and EXPLODE in a blaze, showing Cyfair with his Orange-slowing, smoking gun drawn on the Robot Cops, the Wristband of Ares on his wrist.]_

 _[The blazing debris from the Robot Cops, fall on the fabric in the hallway, which quickly spreads.]_

 _[Soon, most of the floor in front of Cyfair is lit with fire and catching on the walls.]_

 _[Cyfair immediately recognizes the danger and the fault of his action.]_

 **Cyfair:** Oh, that wasn't very smart.

 _[Action music starts as Cyfair yells to Jack.]_

 **Cyfair:** JACK! THE JEWEL! HURRY!

 _[Seeing the danger, Jack dashes to the Jewel.]_

 _[We see Jack take the Jewel. In the place where the Jewel was, we see a small, red light flashing.]_

 _[Jack dashes away from the safe.]_

 _[With the smoke filling the hallway, Cyfair sees Jack approaching.]_

 **Cyfair:** JACK! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN MAKE-

 _[Cyfair stops talking as he sees Jack make a MIGHTY leap over the blaze. Cyfair watches in amazement as Jack clears WELL OVER his head.]_

 _[Jack lands behind Cyfair.]_

 **Jack:** RUN!

 _[Cyfair remarks with admiration as he follows Jack.]_

 **Cyfair:** Okay, now I'm jealous!

 _[Jack, with the Jewel in hand and Cyfair right behind him, runs down the hallway, past the monetary control system. Cyfair stops and dashes into the monetary system.]_

 _[Cyfair reads the computer screen.]_

 _[The computer screen reads, "OPERATION REDISTRIBUTION 100% COMPLETE"]_

 _[Cyfair smiles and looks down at the system base.]_

 _[We see a BIG pack of dynamite, wired to a digital timer. Cyfair presses a button on the timer, which activates the timer, starting a 1 minute, 30 seconds, and starts ticking down. The action music becomes more dramatic.]_

 _[Jack, at the window where they entered from, has the magnets attached to the top of the window opening. He's tying some rope into the handles of the magnets, and the rope goes all the way down to the ground. Cyfair joins Jack as smoke starts to escape through the window.]_

 **Cyfair:** Are we ready?

 **Jack:** Yes!

 **Cyfair:** Good! We have about a minute-fifteen before it blows.

 _[Jack jumps off the window and follows the rope down the wall. Cyfair, seeing how long the drop is, breathes deeply in exasperation.]_

 **Cyfair:** Man, how do you do it?!

 _[In the hallway, the fire is catching at the entrance of the control system. We hear beeping from the dynamite timer.]_

 _[Amid the smoke, we see the dynamite timer, reading "0:42" and ticking down.]_

 _[At the window, Cyfair is still hesitant to go out.]_

 _[Jack lands swiftly at the ground. Jack looks up and sees that Cyfair is not coming down.]_

 **Jack:** HURRY!

 _[Cyfair, still hesitant, gulps.]_

 _[Two horizontal insert screens fill up the screen as they appear from a swipe right. First: A close-up of Cyfair's sweaty, twitchy brow. Second: Cyfair's grabs the rope with his right hand; a bandana is wrapped around his hand.]_

 _[Two vertical insert screens fill up the screen as they appear from a swipe down. First: Cyfair swiftly jumps on the edge of the window hole's edge. Second, we see a close-up of Cyfair's boots. He jumps off.]_

 _[Three vertical insert screens fill up the screen as they appear from a swipe up. First: Cyfair's agape mouth, emitting a scream. Second: The approaching ground with Jack waiting. Third: The rope with Cyfair's hand hanging on as the hand slides quickly down. The bandana starts smoking and glowing a pale red.]_

 **Cyfair:** _(screaming in fear)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _[Jack watches as Cyfair lands feet first on the ground with a CLOMP!]_

 _[Jack and Cyfair run away from the scene, with Cyfair tossing his smoldering bandana.]_

 _[From the side of the top of the building, we see Cyfair and Jack running hard. The more nimble Jack is moving a bit faster than the heavier Cyfair.]_

 _[Inside the fire-parched, smoldering control room, we see the pack of dynamite, with the timer still ticking.]_

 _[An isolated insert box shows the dynamite timer, ticking down from 0:03 to 0:00.]_

 _[From outside the building, Jack and Cyfair are looking towards the gangster's building. BOOOOOM! The building is consumed in a fiery explosion, stopping the battle music. In spite of the intensity, Jack and Cyfair don't flinch.]_

 _[We see Cyfair smiling confidently as Jack, with the Jewel of Neptune in his hand, looks on seriously.]_

 **Jack:** They will come looking for us.

 **Cyfair:** They'll be looking for me. I intentionally put my ID on the device so that they know it was me that robbed them. They'll keep their crosshairs on me and away from you.

 **Jack:** Why?

 **Cyfair:** Jack, you are much more important to this world than I am. To Aku, I'm nothing, but you are everything.

 _[Jack, seeing this hunter's true colors, smiles at his fellow comrade.]_

 _[Cyfair, knowing the generosity of this mighty warrior's favor, has to ask one more.]_

 **Cyfair:** But at the moment, can we put that jewel back in its place?

 **Jack:** Yes, I will do it.

 **Cyfair:** I'll give you a ride. Show me where to go.

 _[Cyfair fires up his motorcycle.]_

 _[Jack hops on the back of Cyfair's bike.]_

 _[With the engine running, Jack points beyond Cyfair. Cyfair revs his engine and they blast off into the streets.]_

 _[At the Public Works & Utilities Building, Jack is seen climbing the side of the building, with the Jewel in hand.]_

 _[At a familiar big water pipe, Jack jumps inside and starts running.]_

 _[A moment later, we see Jack surface at a familiar scene, the throne room where the Jewel was originally kept.]_

 _[We see Jack gasp.]_

 _[Jack sees the mystical spirit guard who summoned the forces of Earth to protect the Jewel, standing near the Jewel's throne.]_

 _[Jack, thinking quickly, presents the Jewel of Neptune to the spirit.]_

 **Jack:** I have come to return the Jewel.

 **Spirit:** It was you who stole it in the first place!

 **Jack:** I apologize, but I have come to right my wrong!

 **Spirit:** Why should I not destroy you for stealing it?

 **Jack:** Because the people that I stole it for made the innocent people of this city suffer horribly. I have come to help them.

 _[The Spirit looks cautiously at Jack.]_

 _[Jack's eyebrows lower in seriousness.]_

 _[The Spirit eyes Jack once more, then speaks.]_

 **Spirit:** The Neptune Jewel was created for the purpose of controlling water, the Earth's most valuable resource. You aided in the abuse of that power. However, out of conviction and compassion, you have come to return the power to its rightful place in this world.

 **Jack:** Yes.

 **Spirit:** Surrender the Jewel.

 _[Jack throws the Jewel HARD into the air.]_

 _[The Spirit grabs the Jewel out of the air.]_

 _[The Spirit places the Jewel on its throne.]_

 _[The Spirit issues a warning.]_

 **Spirit:** Leave! If you return, you will be destroyed!

 _[A heroic fanfare starts. Jack dives back into the water.]_

 _[In the throne room, the water levels reach higher in the room as the Spirit looks on.]_

 _[The fanfare ends as Jack, swimming underwater, is swept into the pipe by the power of the flowing water.]_

 _[Outside the building at a heavily flowing water pipe, we see Jack ride the water current into the ocean, landing with a soft splash.]_

 _[A moment later, Jack surfaces. He looks around. Hearing a motorcycle approaching, he turns left. Suddenly, ROAR! Cyfair, riding his hovering motorcycle, stops right in front of Jack, lifts Jack onto his motorcycle, and ROAR! The motorcycle rides off to shore.]_

 _[We see a planted shot from the beach, with the destroyed gangster's building smoking in the background. In the distance, we see Cyfair and Jack approach on the motorcycle and ROAR! past the camera, kicking up some sand on the beach.]_

 _[The camera follows Cyfair and Jack blistering down the city road, populated with dozens of townspeople celebrating their newfound fortune.]_

 **Cyfair:** How did it go in there, Jack?

 **Jack:** Much better than I hoped. I gave her the Jewel, and out of great mercy, she spared me.

 **Cyfair:** That's about as God-like as we can hope for, Jack. Well done!

 _[From a fixed shot above, we see Jack and Cyfair on the motorcycle speeding off into the sunset. The motorcycle engine fades as we hear Jack and Cyfair converse clearly.]_

 **Cyfair:** Now, we'll go to my friends' hideout. They have a settlement prepared for you.

 **Jack:** I said that payment was not necessary.

 **Cyfair:** Um, Jack, it is _very_ necessary.

 _[Later that night, Cyfair and Jack are riding down a highway.]_

 _[Soon, Cyfair sees a dirt road up ahead.]_

 _[We see the motorcycle divert from the highway onto the dirt road.]_

 _[We see Jack, perplexed by the nature of the trip.]_

 **Jack:** Are we getting close to this hideout?

 _[Cyfair, keeping his hands steady, replies.]_

 **Cyfair:** Very. Less than a minute.

 _[We see Cyfair and Jack ride past the woods and into a meadow.]_

 _[Suddenly, at the peak of a grassy hill, Cyfair stops the motorcycle, kills the engine, and dismounts._

 _[Jack is even more perplexed.]_

 **Jack:** Where-?

 _[Cyfair walks about two steps from the motorcycle.]_

 **Cyfair:** One moment, Jack. We take all pre-cautions.

 _[We see Cyfair's boots. Cyfair bangs the ground hard with his right heel twice. CLANG! CLANG!]_

 _[The metallic clang gets Jack uneasy.]_

 _[Suddenly, from within the ground, a telescopic pole comes up with a camera-like device attached. The camera opens its lens, emitting a red glow, and focuses on Cyfair's face. The computer voice of the camera speaks.]_

 **CamCOM:** Identification?

 **Cyfair:** Charlie, Foxtrot, one-eight-three-six.

 _[The camera focuses past Cyfair towards Jack.]_

 **CamCOM:** Stranger?

 **Cyfair:** Friend. Warrior. Samurai Jack.

 _[The camera SHARPLY focuses on Cyfair.]_

 **CamCOM:** Five seconds.

 _[The camera and pole quickly disappear under the ground.]_

 _[Cyfair returns to his bike and fires up his motorcycle. He talks to Jack during the five seconds.]_

 **Cyfair:** My friends are a bit rowdy, but we all share one thing: hate for our enemy, Aku.

 _[Jack seems a bit more comforted.]_

 _[Slowly from the ground, we see a somewhat narrow metal-like passage open in front of Cyfair and Jack.]_

 _[Cyfair revs his engine.]_

 **Cyfair:** Hang on, Jack. It's pretty dark in here.

 _[Cyfair and Jack rocket into the passage way. The passage closes, blending in with the environment.]_

 _[Inside a moderately lit underground shelter encased by a metal shell, almost like an underground bomb shelter, we see several walls populated by widescreen monitors, cables, switch boxes, and gun closets. Suddenly, a man, black, in his late 20's, donning combat gear, dashes excitedly from the room with a piece of paper in his hand.]_

 _[In another room in the underground area, we see men of different races, a few women of different races, and aliens of various species, conversing about battle stories, drawing up battle plans, having refreshments at a bar-like area, or participating in competitive battle of wills. Suddenly, the man with the paper, Gregson, dashes from his room, waving up his paper and commanding everyone's attention when he dashes to the top of the bar, knocking over a drink in the process.]_

 **Gregson:** HEY! HEY, GUYS! HEY!

 _[The commotion quiets down and the army of rebels look at Gregson respectfully, as if he's a ranking officer.]_

 **Gregson:** The Captain has returned!

 _[Everyone starts shouting in excitement, but Gregson quiets them again.]_

 **Gregson:** WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! HANG ON! STOP!

 _[The crowd dies down again.]_

 **Gregson:** But that's not it! He has a friend with him!

 _[Kacey, a tough-as-nails Caucasian woman of about 31, is curious.]_

 **Kacey:** Who's the friend?!

 _[We hear a motorcycle roaring in the distance. Gregson keeps Kacey guessing as he points to his left.]_

 **Gregson:** You wouldn't believe me if I told you, girl! Go see for yourself!

 _[The Army looks to their right towards the roaring motorcycle noise as it slowly gets louder.]_

 _[Three boxes split the screen. First, the center vertical box shows a single light in the black tunnel leading to the Army room. The motorcycle sound is emitting from there. Second, the left-side vertical split box shows the Army looking into the tunnel, some squinting to make out what's in the tunnel. Third, the vertical split box shows Gregson smiling; he knows exactly who is coming and he likes it a lot.]_

 _[Suddenly, SCREECH! Cyfair squeals to a stop on his motorcycle in a way that reveals Samurai Jack on his back seat.]_

 _[The Army gasps in shock at the sight of a rather cautious Jack.]_

 _[Cyfair breaks the silence.]_

 **Cyfair:** YES, people! It's the one and only SAMURAI JAAAAAAAAAAACK!

 _[Heavy Metal music starts as everyone in the army suddenly starts shouting and cheering in joy as Jack and Cyfair dismount from the motorcycle.]_

 _[Cyfair leads Jack into the crowd. They are making their way towards the bar area.]_

 _[As he walks, Cyfair is greeted by his fellow soldiers with greetings and brother-like hugs. Even the woman greet Cyfair in this manner. It's as if Cyfair had never left them.]_

 _[As he walks, Jack, gradually becoming more comfortable as he goes, is greeted by a couple of the men and an alien in an identical manner as Cyfair.]_

 _[Kacey's sweet-yet-strong voice commands Jack's attention among the celebration.]_

 **Kacey:** JACK! At long last! Your legend is such an inspiration to me.

 _[Jack, the gentleman, greets the woman with a bow.]_

 **Jack:** Thank you. It's wonderful to see a young woman brave and strong enough to fight along with these people.

 **Kacey:** Look at me, Jack.

 **Jack:** Yes?

 _[Suddenly, Kacey leaps forward and plants a big kiss on Jack, catching him off-guard.]_

 _[The music stops as the Army, including Cyfair, gawk at the sight of Kacey kissing Jack.]_

 **Army:** WooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Cyfair:** WHOA-HO-HO, MAN! GO ON, JACK!

 _[Kacey breaks the kiss, but still holds a rather perplexed Jack close to her face as the Army celebrates Jack's great luck.]_

 **Kacey:** I said you were inspiring. I hope that inspired you to make it back home to your woman.

 **Jack:** If I ever find her.

 _[Kacey smiles, lovingly, at the remark.]_

 _[Gregson interjects, separating Kacey from Jack. Cyfair joins them as they head to the bar table.]_

 **Gregson:** Okay, Kacey! That's enough. That's enough. Give the man some room to breathe.

 **Cyfair:** Oh, that reminds me! Gregson, go get Jack's settlement!

 **Gregson:** Wha-?! Wait! You got it?!

 **Cyfair:** You bet I did! Go get it!

 **Gregson:** YES, SIR!

 _[Gregson dashes around the celebrating Army soldiers and goes towards the computer room.]_

 _[Cyfair climbs up to the top of the bar table, pulls out his revolver 0and BLAM! fires a round into the air, silencing the Army and the music.]_

 _[Jack had his ears covered, but relaxes now that Cyfair has commanded the attention of his brethren.]_

 _[Cyfair holsters his revolver. He takes a gasp in when he realizes something. He motions to Jack.]_

 **Cyfair:** Hey, Jack. Come here, man.

 _[Jack, still a little uncomfortable with all of these strangers, climbs up to the bar table, and stands there as Cyfair addresses the Army.]_

 **Cyfair:** Brothers, sisters, and kinfolk! I am very pleased to report that earlier this day, I, along with Samurai Jack, infiltrated the Swanky Gang's vault, stole all of their currency, and redistributed it to the rightful owners. In addition, Samurai Jack returned the Jewel of Neptune to its rightful place, guaranteeing that water has returned to _its_ rightful place as an abundant resource that is easily accessible and affordable to all!

 _[The Army shouts and cheers in celebration.]_

 _[Cyfair silences them.]_

 **Cyfair:** WAIT! WAIT! HANG ON! Unfortunately, it didn't go without alarm! In addition to fighting off some robot guards, our actions forced some fail-safe alarms to go off!

 _[Everyone gasps and murmurs in shocked realization. Kacey speaks up.]_

 **Kacey:** Their surveillance bugs will trace you and Jack all the way back here.

 **Cyfair:** If they haven't already.

 _[Jack's eyes go from shocked to serious.]_

 **Jack:** If they are coming, we must prepare for battle.

 **Cyfair:** We will Jack. But you won't.

 **Jack:** What?!

 **Cyfair:** All I asked was that you helped me. You have, and now, you must return to your quest to destroy Aku. But first, your settlement.

 **Jack:** I said I do not want any material wealth. It's not necessary.

 _[From behind a few of the soldiers, Gregson chimes in.]_

 **Gregson:** For you Jack, it is _very_ necessary.

 _[Gregson appears from behind the soldiers, bearing a waist belt populated by circuitry and a belt buckle that appears to be a small computer screen fitted into the buckle.]_

 **Gregson:** Jack, this is a transport belt. It is a device that will teleport you anywhere in the world in under a second. Unfortunately, because of the massive amount of energy taken to power this device, it can only be used once.

 _[Jack seems rather intrigued.]_

 **Cyfair:** Not only that Jack, but as I understand, Gregson here also found information on the whereabouts of a time portal.

 _[Jack is VERY intrigued.]_

 **Jack:** Time portal? Where?

 _[Gregson explains.]_

 **Gregson:** To the north of here, there is the mountain of Redfeather. A great mountain occupied by a tribe known as the Great Millo-quey. They know of a time portal not too far from the mountain.

 **Kacey:** Not only are the Millo-quey wise and strong, but they also have the best food.

 **Jack:** You've seen them?

 **Kacey:** Yes. Gregson and I went on a northern expedition a few months ago when we met them.

 **Gregson:** Jack, we've programmed the belt to take you to the base of the Redfeather mountain. All you have to do is put it on at your waist, close your eyes and press the silver button on the top of the belt buckle. And you'll get there.

 _[Jack closes his eyes, thinks for a moment, and responds to the offer by taking the belt.]_

 **Jack:** Thank you. I will go.

 _[As Jack places it around his waist, Cyfair offers one last 'thank you'.]_

 **Cyfair:** It's the least we can do, Jack. Several of our brothers here had family and friends in the city…

 _[We see five random soldiers waving meekly at Jack as Cyfair continues.]_

 **Cyfair:** ….who were suffering under the tyranny of the Swanky Gang.

 _[Cyfair continues talking to Jack.]_

 **Cyfair:** And I know I speak for them when I say, "Thank you, brother."

 _[Cyfair gives Jack a big brother-like hug. Jack takes it and pats Cyfair on the back.]_

 _[Gregson chimes in.]_

 **Gregson:** We better give Jack a clear 5-foot radius to go.

 _[Cyfair understands and leaps down off the table to the ground.]_

 **Cyfair:** Right.

 _[Jack grabs hold of the belt on his waist, thinks, then speaks.]_

 **Jack:** You have all reminded me that you cannot judge a book by its cover. Even the meanest looking hunters can have the right heart and a call for justice. I wish you all the best as you fight for justice. Goodbye.

 _[The Army salutes Jack.]_

 _[Jack presses the silver button on the belt. The belt's circuitry lights up and glows.]_

 _[Jack shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath.]_

 _[Slowly, a white sphere appears and surrounds Jack. Soon the sphere glows a bright white.]_

 _[The Army is shown covering their eyes from the blinding light.]_

 _[Soon, V-OOOMP! The sphere disappears and Jack is gone.]_

 _[In a green forest with red-trimmed bushes, we see the white sphere appear, and then disappear, revealing Jack, standing up-right in the grass.]_

 _[Jack opens his eyes, and looks up. He smiles at what he sees.]_

 _[From behind Jack, we see him looking up a great mountain, trimmed with red.]_

 **Jack:** Redfeather Mountain.

 _[Jack smiles, but he hears some soft electronic sparking. He looks down to show that the transport belt's technology has been burnt and spent.]_

 _[Jack takes off the belt and lets it drop.]_

 _[The transport belt drops to the ground, still sparking.]_

 _[Jack walks off from the belt. We watch Jack walk as we hear the echo of Cyfair.]_

 **Cyfair:** _(echo, distant)_ Ride on, brother. Ride on.

 _[The image fades to black.]_

 _[The traditional Samurai Jack ending proceeds with Jack's eyes, with a clip of the theme song playing as the eyes fade. This is followed by the theme song and the ending credits rolling.]_

 **THE END: SAMURAI JACK TEAMS WITH A BOUNTY HUNTER**


End file.
